


it’s the start (of something new)

by creampuff_cartinelli



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fantastic four (with Chris Evans)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuff_cartinelli/pseuds/creampuff_cartinelli
Summary: Landon is on his way back from a movie marathon with Rafael when something happens





	it’s the start (of something new)

Late one evening, Landon was walking towards Bedroom , tired from a long day spent watching the best Marvel movie Fantastic Four (with Chris Evens) not the new shit with Rafael.

Landon sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of rubbing Roman, stroking his gorgeous toes with his balls. Mmm, thinking about Roman was having an immediate effect on Landon's anatomy. 

He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his balls, and was just starting to enjoy it when Rafael came suddenly into sight. 

Thinking fast, Landon ducked silently under the bed  
As Rafael went on his way, Landon paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Roman was there beside him. 

He was about to speak, when he realised that Roman hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Roman was sprawled half naked at Landon's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of sucking and rubbing his toes vigorously. 

Landon blushed and waited for Roman to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own toes in sympathy. Finally Roman's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Landon!' Landon coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Roman said.  
'I was just passing.' Landon replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'  
'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my toes and pretend you were doing it.' Roman sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Landon plucking thoughtfully at his own toes. Landon felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own toes is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my balls?' Roman's eyes grew huge.  
'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'  
'I've seen the nude photomanips of Hope that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Rafael so he'd have something to do other than watching the best Marvel movie Fantastic Four (with Chris Evens) not the new shit with me.'

 

'What's wrong with watching the best Marvel movie Fantastic Four (with Chris Evens) not the new shit?'  
'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of rubbing with you.'  
Meanwhile . . .

——————  
. . . Lizzie was hanging around Kitchen when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of Bedroom . Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. 

It sounded as though Roman was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Landon and Roman naked in front of her. Landon was sprawled over Roman, trying to pull some sort of butt plug out of his Chest!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.  
Landon looked worried.

'This was rubbing Roman,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the butt plug on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my Chest, Roman complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your penis.' Landon tried to pull the butt plug out again, and Roman groaned and kicked him.

Lizzie looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little rubbing with Landon herself. Still, Roman looked so helpless with the abused butt plug sticking out of his Chest that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Landon looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Roman by the Nipples while you grab hold of the butt plug.'

Nodding, Lizzie knelt and took hold of the butt plug. It was slightly warm, as though Landon had been using it on his balls.

'Pull!' Landon shouted.

'Ouch!' Roman cried as the butt plug came out with a loud Slurp.

'Thankyou Lizzie,' Landon and Roman both said at once.  
'No problem,' Lizzie said with a grin. 

'Would you mind if I kept the butt plug as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Roman said. 'I'm using it on Landon tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Lizzie said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Landon and headed off in the direction of Kitchen . She'd be thinking about Landon and the warm butt plug for a long time to come

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @sxltylizzie


End file.
